heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayback Machine
The WABAC Machine or Wayback Machine is a fictional time machine from the segment "Peabody's Improbable History", a recurring feature of the 1960s cartoon series The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. The WABAC Machine is a plot device used to transport the characters Mr. Peabody and Sherman back in time to visit important events in human history. ''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' thumb|Sherman and [[wikipedia:Mister Peabody|Mr. Peabody enter the WABAC machine ca. 1960 to witness another time and place in history.|]] The WABAC machine was a central element of the "Peabody's Improbable History" cartoon segment. The machine was invented by Mr. Peabody, a genius, polymath, and bow tie-wearing beagle, as a birthday gift for his adopted pet boy, Sherman. By allowing them to visit famous historical people or events, the WABAC provided educational adventures for Sherman. At the request of Mr. Peabody ("Sherman, set the Wayback machine to ..."), Sherman would set the WABAC controls to a time and place of historical importance, and by walking through a door in the WABAC machine, they would be instantly transported there. Examples of places or people visited are the Marquess of Queensberry and the rules of boxing, the imprisonment and memoirs of Casanova, and Jim Bowie and the Bowie knife. The machine apparently later returned Mr. Peabody and Sherman to the present, although the return trip was never shown. The segment traditionally ended with a pun. Either of the names WABAC or Wayback are in common usage, with the term "WAYBACK" explicitly indicated during the segment in which Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit the "Charge of the Light Brigade". The precise meaning of the acronym WABAC is unknown. According to Gerard Baldwin, one of the show's directors, the name "WABAC" is a reference to the UNIVAC I. Mid-century, large-sized computers often had names that ended in "AC" (generally for "Automatic Computer" or similar), such as ENIAC or UNIVAC. The term "Wayback" suggests the common expression "way back in time." Popular culture The concept or term "Wayback Machine" has been adopted in popular culture as a convenient way to introduce issues or events of the past, often employing the original line "Sherman, set the Wayback machine to ...". This introduction was used by the character Kevin Flynn in the film Tron, for example.Steven Lisberger, [http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/TRON.html Tron], screenplay, 1982: "FLYNN (CONT.) (sighs): 'Sherman, set the Wayback Machine for...oh, 1973.'" The line as wikipedia:Jeff Bridges actually delivered it in the film reads, "Sherman, set the WABAC machine for...three years ago." As in the original cartoon, the Wayback Machine is often invoked to suggest the audience follow the narrator back to the past. Frequently such visits to the past are trips of nostalgia, remembering times, places, or things of the not-so-distant past. One example of popular usage occurred in a 1995 episode of the TV show NewsRadio, "Goofy Ball" (Season 2, Episode 2), in which station owner Jimmy James (Stephen Root) says: "Dave, don't mess with a man with a Wayback Machine. I can make it so you were never born."[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0660190/quotes Memorable quotes for NewsRadio: Goofy Ball (1995)] from the wikipedia:Internet Movie Database The Wayback Machine of the Internet Archive was named after the WABAC. ''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' film (2014) :See also Mr. Peabody & Sherman The movie studio DreamWorks Animation announced in 2006 and again in 2012 that they were creating an animated movie entitled Mr. Peabody & Sherman,"Mr. Peabody and Sherman" which was released March 7, 2014. The WABAC machine is a central element to the plot. In the movie, the acronym is revealed to be Wavelength Acceleration Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller (WABAC). See also * Back to the Future (film) * List of television series that include time travel * Memory hole * TARDIS * Time travel References External links * [http://www.toonopedia.com/peabody.htm Toonopedia entry on Peabody's Improbable History] * Andy's Anachronisms: Time Travel Television Reviews: Peabody's Improbable History * The Wayback Machine at archive.org Category:Fictional technology Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle characters Category:The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show Category:Fictional spacecraft Category:Time travel devices Category:Time travel in television